Fullmetal Alchemist Character at School
by TantiArakawa
Summary: hohoho... Fullmetal Alchemist Character at School!  baca dan jangan lupa review ya...  thanks


FMA Character at School

Bagaimana kalau para tokoh tokoh di FMA jadi warga sekolah? Ayo baca dan jangan lupa review ya…..

Disclamer : Mrs. Arakawa saya pinjam tokoh FMA nya ya dan… nama belakang di FanFiction saya ini, tapi Fic ini karya saya looh XD

Hati-hati cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan imajinasi yang berlebihan, character yang mngkin agak agak ngawur dari komik aslinya, dan kebingungan tingkat dewa (-")

Ting….Tong….

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, para guru dam murid berjalan ke tempat mereka akan melakukan kegiatan.

Begitu pula dengan mr. Roy Mustang yang seorang guru Biology di sekolah ini. Mr. Roy berjalan sambil menggerutu didalam hatinya.

"Mengapa bell itu berbunyi tepat saat aku akan menggoda petugas administrasi" kata PlayBoy yang satu itu.

"Good Morning, sir" Kata murid di kelas Biology saat mr. Roy memasuki ruang kelas.

"Morning everyone" Kata nya sambil memperhatikan satu persatu muridnya.

diam sejenak sambil memegangi tengkuknya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada yang bias saya bantu, sir" Kata salah seorang murid yang tahu kalau guru yang sangat tampan nya itu sedang kebingungan.

"um…. Ini…. Eh….. saya lupa sekarang mau belajar apa ya?" kata yang masih diselimuti kebingungan

Ya, itu lah mr. Roy, dan murinya takkan heran dengannya….

"Kita akan belajar tentang panas yang berpindah sir" Kata seorang murid lainnya yang berusaha mengingatkan

"oooh iya! Terima kasih muridku" Katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya

"okay, okay, sekarang gosok gosokan tangan kalian yang satu dengan yang satunya" Kata mr. Roy yang memulai pelajarannya

"apa yang kalian rasakan?" tanyanya kepada muridnya

"saya tidak merasa apa apa sir" kata murid yang paling polos disana

"loh kok bisa? Nih lihat saya merasakan panas" kata sambil meggosokan tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangannya

"ya tentu saja sir, karena sarung tangan anda menghasilkan api sir" kata salah muridnya sambil memperhatikan tangan gurunya yang telah terbakar olehnya sendiri (?)

**~0~**

Nah, sekarang beralih kesuatu kelas yang sunyi dan penuh ketakutan, jelas karena didalamnya ada seorang guru yang cantik tapi…. Bermain pistol, dia adalah ms. Riza Hakweye

"Good Morning my student!" Sapa wanita cantik itu dengan ramah kepada murid muridnya

"Morning mis" kata murid muridnya sangat singkat, mugkin karena malas bercakap cakap banyak dengan guru Math yang satu ini

"okay, minggu lalu saya sudah memberikan homework untuk kalian , dan sekarang waktunya untuk mengumpulkannya" katanya sambil melangkah ke meja guru

Satu persatu murid nya maju kedepan untuk mengumpulkan homework mereka di meja guru.

Ms. Riza menghitung satu persatu buku tugas, "dua….. enam… sepuluh….. empatbelas… delapanbelas… duapuluhtiga…. Dan dua puluh lima!"

Ms. Riza terdiam, menatap muridnya satu persatu dengan tatapan curiga atau malah lebih tepat membunuh (hi….. seram)

"Siapa yang tidak mengumpulkan homework hari ini?" Tanya nya tegas

2 anak laki laki mengangkat tanganya yang bertanda bahwa mereka tidak mengerjakan homework hari ini

"Dua anak tampan maju kedepan" Kata ms. Riza dengan wajah bertabur senyum

Dua anak itu maju kedepan kelas dengan wajah menunduk

"Jangan menunduk wajah tampan kalian tertutupi agar teman teman kalian tahu bahwa dua temannya yang tampan tidak membawa homework" Kata ms. Riza yang menyindir mereka

"tapi saya sangat salut kepada kalian karena kalian berani mengakui keslahan kalian" Katanya melanjutkan kultumny eh…. Maksudnya ceramahnya…. Eeh maaf yang benar itu omelannya atau mungkin pujiannya (?)

Dua anak itu jadi senyum senyum sendiri atau mungkin berdua (?)

Tiba tiba …..

DOR! DOR!

Dua peluru (peluru karet sebenarnya) menuju kearah dua anak itu, karena mereka sudah terbiasa mereka dapat menghindar dengan sempurna.

Tapi….. tentu saja ms. Riza tetap mengejar mereka yang pastinya menciptakan permainan kucing kucingan antara guru dan muridnya….

**~0~**

Sekarang kita berpindah tempat lagi yaitu ke….. ruang Kimia, pasti tahukan siapa yang ada di sini, tentu saja si Elric bersaudara,

"Gumprang! Prang!" Suara gaje dari ruang kimia yang membuat murid-murid lain tidak berani memasuki ruang itu, dan sesekali ada asap yang keluar dari ventilasi ruang itu (?)

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah sakaligus guru Kimia yaitu mr… Furher!

"Eh.. anu… itu…. Elric bersaudara" Kata seorang murid yang satu satunya disana (di luar ruang kimia) yang berani menjawab

"Lalu kenapa? Mereka juga murid disini sama seperti kalian!" Kata sambil menunjuk kearah pintu ruang kimia

Tiba-tiba… "DUAAR" suara ledakan yang cukup kencang, dan…. Keluarlah Elric bersaudara dengan seragam compang-camping dan tangan kanan Al (masih berbentuk besi) juga hilang, sedangkan rambut Ed setengah sudah botak sebelah (?)

"A..A… kalian ? i…ii..tu.." Kata mr. Furher terbata-bata

"Nah, makanya kita gak mau masuk" Kata anak yang tadi santai dan yang lainnya mengangguk

"Ah.. okay kalian masuk ke kelas dan kerjakan buku paket hal. 52 bagian II…." Kata menunjuk ke murid murid lain

"Dan kalian! Ikut ke ruangan saya!" Kata dengan galaknya

**~0~**

Berhubung saya juga sangat malas mendengar omelannya lebih baik kita ganti sceen dulu

Ting Nong Ning Nong… Ning Ning Ning Nong …. (copas bell lama di sekolah author) tanda waktu istirahat telah tiba

"Yeah!" semua murid berteriak

Seorang murid bernama Envy dan temannya Selim yang adalah putra dari berjalan menuju kantin

"Loh, kok kantinnya sepi ya?" Kata Selim memasuki kantin

"Iya, apa pada takut sama kita?" Kata Envy

"Kayaknya enggak deh kan semua yang disini emang aneh semua (Pilisophertoon Selim diambil paksa author)" Kata Selim sambil berjalan santai

Langkah Envy dan Selim terhenti menatap kaget, jijik, cengo' (bahasa apa itu?), dan ingin kabur

"Ah…. Um… Gluttony….. anu… kamu…." Kata Envy yang heran melihat sahabat (?) homunculus nya itu sedang duduk di Meja tempat berjualan dikantin

"Hey Envy! Hey Selim! Mulai sekarang aku jadi penjaga kantin, dan….. untu sahabat ku ku berikan makan siang gratis hari ini!" Kata Glutonny gembira karena baru ada 2 murid yang masuk ke kantin

Envy dan Selim hanya terpaku, dan tertembak… eh… maksudnya terpanah

"Nah sekarang kalian pilih mau yang mana? Ini adalah _Tulang Rusuk Satpam Keamanan _, yang ini _Sop Mata Harimau _ itu loh yang kemarin saya makan, Nah yang ini _special beef_….. tapi, bukan asal beef melainkan daging ….. penjaga kantin yang dulu !" Kata Glutonny yang menunjukan makanan makanan yang tersaji di hadapan nya, sedangkan Selim dan Glutonny mukanya berubah menjadi kehijau hijauan saking enegnya

"jadiiiiiii… mau tidak? " Kata Glutonny dengan Pupies Eyes nya

"Makasih!" Kata Envy dan Selim yang berlari menjauh dari Glutonny

Huffttt….. gimana gaje? Membingungkan kan? Huuuuuaaaaaa….

Untuk itu review ya….. (promote)

Thank you!


End file.
